deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2: Case West
Yeah, that was me that removed the image video and the references thing. I'm also not sure we need that many images, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. - Ash Crimson 21:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, we dont need references then I guess, but keep the current External Links for now, it's a good list of sources for a currently unreleased game. Doesn't hurt, adds credibility. As for the images, keep em for now. They're newly released (removed vid that's fine) but people are going want to see images so keep em! I was happy to find them I'm sure others will be too. When the game comes out, they can always be moved somewhere else. --Mistertrouble189 21:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : That's fine. - Ash Crimson 21:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, has anyone else thought about who chuck's talking about in the debut trailer? I think he might be referring to PhenoTrans, the company that makes Zombrex. Also, does anyone else feel that the fact that you have to fully clear your name in Case West make you think that you might not actually succeed at clearing your name at the end of DR2? Just some thoughts. Swirrly Jiffy 19:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Will you need DR2 to play this? 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *No, if you read it's a "Xbox Live Exclusive". No DR2 disc needed. DynasticAnthony 20:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Xbox live exclusive as in it's only capable of being downloaded by people who own dead rising 2 and have and xbox. Anthony, you're fucking retarded. *Anon, don't insult users or you will be blocked. And you don't need the disc to play it. CrackLawliet 01:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Bet there's a bonus for using a level 50 completed game save in it, though.Kalaong 19:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Theory Perhaps the complex is a Phenotrans compound? it would explain why they went there, how they both got there, and perhaps even the outbreak there (zombie test subjects break out, total RE-esque storyline basically) 00:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Chuck and Stacey track down Frank and Isabela and Chuck and Frank team up to attack the Phenotrans compound for two possible reasons: To clear Chuck's name and discover whether or not they can make a cure, which Isabela would be able to make, for Katey. NT92 14:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey NT its not just for katey dont forget out favourite photojournalist is also infected so he needs the cure aswell :) It might be that Isabela has already cured Frank, proving to Chuck that there is a cure. Otherwise Frank uses Zombrex too. Either way, Chuck still needs to bring Phenotrans down and clear his name. Since both he and Stacey know about Isabela and Frank, they probably track them down for help. Chuck and Frank will head out while Stacey and Isabela will stay at a safe house with a radio. Thats the most plausable scenario. I hope its longer than Case Zero though. NT92 19:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) XBLA or DLC Ok, so it's been covered, many people seem to disagree, but did anybody find a reliable source that confirms if this is XBLA or DLC? The fact that the info is so hard to find might only mean Capcom hasen't decided yet... Case West only being available for XBOX live just means you have to download it on the marketlplace - hard to tell based only on that Thx Micmicmac 06:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) can't add photo's I don't know if its the new skin, but you can't add a photo to the galleryNT92 17:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC)